linwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Adamina Emeraldleaf
Biography: Adamina, often called, simply, Mina, was born to Lady Allaria Strongwind Greysea, a Ranger and Weather Mage, and Lord Niall Greysea in the 4th year of No Rulers. Raised amongst the nobility by her parents and her maternal grandparents, Miranda and Eldon Strongwind, it was no surprise when, at the age of twelve, Mina chose to follow in her mother and grandfather’s footsteps and become a Ranger. When Mina was nineteen, she married Lord Ash Emeraldleaf, a fellow Ranger and member of Queen Tesni’s advisory council. A month later, she broke Tesni’s speed record on the ropes course in camp, only then discovering that she was pregnant. She gave birth at the age of twenty to a little girl named Seren. At the age of thirty, Mina was sent by Tesni as an ambassador to Halmar. While there, she experienced torture and had to immediately return. She made it back to Linwood and reported the situation to Tesni in the middle of the night, drawing on her training as a Ranger to stay in the saddle. Mina was very observant by nature, and it didn’t take her long to figure out that Briallen, the little girl that their maid had given birth to less than a year after Seren was born, was in fact Seren’s half-sister. She forgave Ash for his failings, though he had yet to confess to them, and was kind to Briallen, knowing it was not the girl’s fault. It was only later, when Ash realized that nothing about his memories seemed right, that they went to Agrona and learned the truth. Briallen was Seren’s twin, stolen and hidden away for the first six months of her life and forced to appear smaller and younger than she was. Mina was part of the group that left Linwood to take refuge in Yewsel. Though pregnant with her third child, a boy to be named Owen, she participated in the final battle against Bhimar alongside her husband, mother, and sister. A year after the battle, Mina was there when the rulers of the Five Kingdoms signed a new treaty, becoming the Five Kingdoms Alliance. This included Eogan who had succeeded his uncle Aeron as King of Seos after Aeron’s death in battle. Shortly before the ceremony, she and Ash gave their blessing to let Eogan marry Seren. When her daughters were seventeen, Mina was devastated to learn that Briallen had been kidnapped. At about the same time, Tesni was kidnapped, as well. Mina left to go rescue them, along with Ash, Seren, Tesni’s brother, Finn, as well as a member of the Shadow Guard, Gareth, and two Shadow Walkers sent from Seos, Nasrin and Adir. The path led them west of Yewsel, to a kingdom called Tuscole, home to the Sea Elves that her father was descended from. While there, not only did they find Briallen and Tesni, but they also found Ash’s long-lost sister, Ceinwen, and met her family, as well as a group called the Ginzara. They banded together to defeat Cassius, who had killed his parents, and plotted to kill his older half-brother, who should have been on the throne. The following summer, Adamina went to Seos for the marriage of her older daughter, Seren, to Tesni's son, Eogan, who now sat on his grandfather's throne in Seos. It was with great pride that she saw her daughter crowned queen. Category:Linwood Category:Rangers Category:Nobility Category:Wood Elves Category:Characters